A New Start
by GambitsRogue
Summary: Lots of ROMY!..The Xmen get new members, guess who.. the Acolytes. While only three of them are there, Gambit, Piotr and John the X Men dont give them a break since they worked for Magneto. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

A New Start  
  
Authors note- I started watching X Men evolution in the second season but I have been able to watch all the seasons thanks to re-runs. Well Im a total Rogue and Gambit shipper since the comics. Well this is my first fan fiction on here but I have written other before.  
  
Well Im going to try to write Gambits and Rogues accent, but bare with Im not that great at it lol. As for Kurt and Piotr I cannot write their accents so they will talk like everyone else.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own X-men ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
A meeting with the enemy...  
  
After a long day at school the Xavier students came home. Kurt as usual was teasing Kitty and making her laugh until her stomach hurt. Jean and Scott were talking quietly to each other while watching the everyone come home. Rogue walked in right behind Kitty looking a lot more tired than everyone else. Wishing that her bed would come to her instead of walking all the way upstairs.  
  
Finally Rogue entered her room practically dragging herself to her bed. But here eyes just wouldn't close with the giggling of Jean and some of the other girl. Almost closing her eye's until Kitty walked through her door and almost fell over all of Rogue's clothes laying everywhere.  
  
"Kitty cant ya see Im trying to rest"her eye's looking up a little to see a big smile on her friends face appear. "Why every Time I close my eye's ya have to be walking threw ma door?" She could tell Kitty really was excited and had some big news about something. But Rogue was so tired her eye's started to close again.  
  
"Rogue wake up, like, I have the coolest news ever!" she said jumping on the bed.  
  
"Alright Kitty tell me I'm all ears" trying to sit up.  
  
"Well I heard Logan talking, he said that we are going to have some new members on the X Men"  
  
"Kitty if that's tha excitin news you woke me up for, this pillow is going in your face"  
  
"No there is totally a lot more, Guess who they are" she said clasping her hands together. "Ya know I ain't going ta guess, so just tell me"  
  
"The Acolyte boys, well three of them!" "If your kindding me Kitty I swear I'll smack ya" "No, like, I totally swear, they are coming over today too" "I don't understand why the professor would do this" She said while getting up "Logan said that the Acolytes got free from his blackmail, but they almost did because of that, like, totally crazy Sabertooth" "Wait so there comin today, are ya kidding me?" "No, why are you , like, totally freaking out on me Rogue" She said watching Rogue run to her closet. "Wait Rogue are you getting all nice for one of them?" Rogue sat there looking into her closet remembering when that charming Cajun walked up to here, but ruined the moment when he gave her the card that almost blew up. His deep Red eye looking into hers and that grin on his face would make any girl melt.  
  
"Earth to Rogue , where are you?" Kitty said watching rogue zone out. "Ahh Sorry Kitty I was just thinkin about somethin" "Ya those totally dreamy guys that are walking through our doors right this second" "Now?, Kitty come with me" Rogue dragged her to the end of the stairs. They reached the end of the step's and watch the three boys walk into the room. Logan stood and watched them very closely. Storm welcomed them cheerfully and smiled. John Looked around in amazement. "Dang now this is my kind of place, right on" He said pulling out is lighter "Hey smokey you better put that thing away before I get over there" Wolverine said from across the room. "Its clean and fells just like home back in Russia" Piotr said as he put his bags down. "Now tis place Gambit likes" said a incredibly charming voice Then Logan looked up and saw the two staring and spying on them as they walked in. A smile appeared on his face as a thought came on his head. Then out of know where he spoke.  
  
"Kitty! Rogue! Come down here please, I know your there" The two girls then popped up and slowly walked over, both their faces flushed. Rogue and Kitty reached the bottom of the steps right in front of the Acolytes. "You two I want both of you to show these guy to their rooms, and don't make to much noise up there or Im going to show you what the danger room is like by yourself's". Logan smirked as he walked away.  
  
Gambit, Piotr, and Gambit smiled and looked at the two nervous girls.  
  
"Well now tis place is getting better and better" Gambit says looking straight at Rogue. His eyes traveled from her shoes to her chest then to her face, which was looking at him with disgust. "Cajun you better watch where your eyes are lookin" Rogue's eyes could turn as red as his because she was so mad.  
  
" Gambit don't want to fight chere just looking dats all" "John was laughing and almost set his luggage on fire while doing it.  
  
"Well beautiful going to show these good looking men to there rooms or not" He said winking at Kitty who's face turned bright red.  
  
They reached the first room which was Piotr room, he smiled and thanked Rogue and Kitty. "I hope you'll be my tour guides again" Next was John's room who was next to Scott's room, who was standing outside by his door. Looking as if he would jump on one of them. "Looks like someone is in a wonderful mood on this beautiful day" He said while waving to Scott who didnt seem happy at all the next door would be his worst enemy.  
  
"You going to help me unpack with those beautiful hands of yours" "You try way to hard John, I need to hand over some of my charm" "Kitty stood there not knowing what to do until John closed his door" she was happy she didn't have to help him.  
  
"Kitty I need your help, I have a date with Scott and I don't know what to wear" Jean yelled across te hallway. Rogue gave Kitty the, don't you dare leave me look, but Jean had already dragged her away.  
  
"Look like it's just me and you chere" Gambit said putting his arm around her Rogue stared to walk away fast until she felt a warm comforting hand on her shoulder. "Tu vas bien aller" he said smiling at her.(where are you going?) "Im takin ya to the room, whacha think Im doin?" They reached his room and he put his stuff down. Gambits eye's turned to look straight into her's. Rogue's heart started to beat fast she felt her hands start to tingle. He approached her getting closer and closer, his smile appeared once again. She had no idea what he was going to do. Until he leaned in but not to her mouth, but to her ear and whispered. "Vous paraissez si beau maintenant chere" He then back away and closed the door.( You look so beautiful right now dear) "Whatever he just said, I liked it" Rouge said to herself as she went to her room. ~~~~  
  
"Oh wow Im totally, like, loving this whole day. I know they are , like, kinda bad guys but whoa they are hot" Kitty said while jumping on the Rouge's bed.  
  
"Whatever I don't like them or trust them yet" "Im goin to go for a walk outside Kitty I need some fresh air" Rogue said slowly walking to the door.  
  
The breeze felt nice on her face and she shivered when a colder one came. The night was beautiful with the stars filling up the sky . She remembered that night with Cody it was so perfect until her powers came and ruined the night. Her hand tightened at the thought of that. A warm object was placed on her shoulder that almost made her jump. "There you are chere, Gambit was lookin for you" "And why is that Cajun I ain't been looking for you" Rogue said trying to keep her cool "Ouch dat hurt Gambit" "So why on such a beautiful night would a lovely girl like you be out here alone?" "I just wanted to come out here without anyone bothern me!"  
  
"Gambits just try'n ta help chere no need to snap" She then straightened up when she felt his arm sneak around her waist. She wanted to push him away but she was so cold she didn't even bother. "See chere Gambit aint all that bad" "Well you shouldn't be putting that arm around me because your going to get the shock of ya life. Don't you know what I can do to ya if my skin touches yours"  
  
"Gambit thinks it's worth it and he don't mind.  
  
Authors Note- Ok I know Im ending it at the little romance moment, but hey I want everyone to want more lol. I hope you are enjoying it and Please review I want to know what you all think about it. 


	2. The Enemy has a New Look

A New Start  
  
Authors Note- Thanks for all the review they helped me a lot and please keep tell me about any spelling mistakes. I don't have that much time to write, but I just can't stop writing this lol. Thank you again for enjoying my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own X-men ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Enemy has a new Look.  
  
The house was quiet and everyone was just about to wake u. Kitty was wide- awake and heading for Rogue's room. Almost awake Rogue daydreamed about the night before with her and Gambit. Even though nothing happened it excited her to see him today. She remembers his warm arm around her waist holding her close to him.  
  
"Rogue! Oh my gosh you wont believe what just happened!"  
  
"Kitty, I know you'll tell me anyways so I ain't even gonna say what" as she lifted herself to hear Kitty out.  
  
" I ran into Piotr, wow his stomach is, like as hard as a rock. Totally makes him even hotter, and his smile just make me melt."  
  
"Kitty you really do like all these guys" Rogue said as she walked to her closet. Looking out the window seeing Gambit and John outside walking around. She stopped herself from daydreaming again then noticing that both Gambit and John were looking at her. She was frozen standing in the window with her pajamas on. They started to wave when she jumped back so they couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"What's wrong Rogue you see, like, a ghost or something?"  
  
She turned around with her face as red as Gambits eyes. " Gambit and John just looked straight at me in my pajamas, don't ya know how embarrassing that is?" She looked at Kitty who was laughing at her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue and Kitty were dressed and went down stairs to see what they were going to have for dinner. Everyone was sitting around fighting over the cereal and milk. Kitty went over to Kurt who was taking the last bit of toast.  
  
"Finally you to get down here Kitty you missed the toast throwing contest," Kurt said laughing  
  
"Well I had to get dresses and, like, you could have saved some for me elf!"  
  
Rogue was about to join Kitty and Kurt when she felt a two hands come around both sides of her waist. Then she heard a whisper in her ear.  
  
"Hey belle fille, love da outfit you more dis mornin" his arms started to come to the front of her stomach but Rogue stopped him not wanting everyone to see.  
  
"Get ya hand of me swamp rat, or your not going to have any!"  
  
"Gambit don't want ta harm the chere, jus wanta hold you das all"  
  
"Is Gambit your real name or is your real one a secret?"  
  
"Call me Remy chere and I'm not much likin dat swamp rat ting"  
  
'Well then ya better watch where ya put those grubby hands then"  
  
Rogue walked over to Kitty and Kurt who say the whole thing. Kurt sat there with a piece of cereal on his mouth and Kitty who hand a spoon sitting in her mouth.  
  
"Whatcha all starin at" Rogue said giving them the evil eye.  
  
"Did I just, like totally see Gambit put his arms around you?"  
  
"That swamp rat needs some manners, that's all"  
  
"I think he likes you Rogue" Kurt said hitting Rogue it the arm.  
  
"Shut up fuzz ball and stop hitting me or I'm going to punch ya"  
  
Rogue, Kitty and Jean all got ready to go to the mall. Shopping for new clothes they we the best at even though they all had different taste. "So Rouge do you like the idea of those Acolytes saying here, Scott and I hate it" Jean said frowning.  
  
"I don't really care they don't botha me much" Rogue said looking out the window  
  
"Yep same here I don't think there are going to harm anyone"  
  
"Well I'm not going to trust them until I have a reason too? She said as she pulled into the mall.  
  
Rogue and Kitty went their own way when Jean went to music store. Rogue was not interested in what Kitty was looking at, for one thing it was pink and the other well it was pink. Rogue looked around and saw some girls from school surrounding someone, thinking some famous person was here Rogue tried to look around them. Finding out it was Gambit; the girls seemed to really be enjoying him. Once he spotted Rogue he left the girls daydreaming about him.  
  
"Hey chere, you shopin for some tings?"  
  
"Obviously I'am Cajun, why else would I be here?"  
  
"Don't need to bite Remys head off chere jus askin"  
  
"So is that your fan club over there" pointing all the girls still staring at him.  
  
"Remy just walked into the mall and all of dem came up, don't know why?"  
  
"Ya sure, I could tell you enjoying it all"  
  
"You jealous chere non?"  
  
"Are jokin me Cajun, I would give a rats ass what they thought of you"  
  
"Well you want ta make dem jealous chere" He placed his arms around here waist and pulled her close to is chest. She could feel his heartbeat and his extremely hard abs. The nervous side of her came out as goose bumps appeared on her arms and her face started to flush.  
  
"Gambit make you blush and can see dat you're a lil nervous. I like you dis way chere" The girls across the mall were staring with their mouths almost to the floor. Rogue could bet they were thinking what does that incredibly hot guy see in her?  
  
Rogue turned around with Gambits arms still around here. Now facing him and still close up against him, Gambit could now feel Rogues heart race.  
  
" Remy make your heart race non?"  
  
"You better take your hands off my waste this minute" Rogue pushed him away. But still Gambit was close to her; his gloved hands touched her face lightly. Making Rogues eyes close.  
  
"See Gambit always make you feel betta, and maybe he will get dat kiss he wants?"  
  
"In your dreams Cajun!" She walked away from him looking for Kitty who was still looking and some pink stuff.  
  
"Kitty can we go now?" Rogue said as she pulled her out of the store  
  
"Whoa Rogue, like what's wrong?"  
  
"I just want to go home that's all I aint gonna tell ya a story"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Rogues' room, Kitty and Rogue talked about what happen at the mall.  
  
'I can't believe he put his arms around you that's like the cutest thing ever"  
  
"I didn't know what do d I just had to go, I started ta blush and I aint going to tell him do that to me again"  
  
"That's totally cute Rogue, if one of those other Acolytes did that to me I would be all over it"  
  
'Kitty you know why I can't have a boyfriend, I aint able to even kiss a guy" Rogue said with tears staring to fill her eyes.  
  
"Gosh Rogue I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Kitty said putting her arm around her.  
  
"I just need to get out of the house that's all"  
  
"Rogue wait! its raining outside don't-'' But Rogue already left and shut the door  
  
Tears flowed done her face, why did she have such an awful power. Every time she thought of it made her cry even more.  
  
"Now Gambit don't like ta see his cheer like dis," he said walking up to her.  
  
"Go away Remy I don't want to talk about anythin" She said closing her eye's.  
  
"Chere Remy can help you dat what he does" His arm slowly went around her.  
  
"That not helping me by puttin ya arm around me, I don't want to hurt ya Remy!"  
  
"Rogue look at me chere, just look at me" Her eyes filled with tears. So weak from crying she just collapsed in Gambits arms, he held he tight and kissed her head.  
  
"Don't worry I'm here for you I'm not gonna let you go" Gambit held her tight and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him her eyes red and watery.  
  
"Why do ya care so much about me" She looked straight in her eyes  
  
"Rogue I have always had a ting for you, Gambit cares and you are da only girl I feel dat way about" He said smiling and caressing her.  
  
"I hate not being able to touch people I feel like everyday everyone is trying to stay as far away from me as they can."  
  
"Gambit don't care what happens to him as long as he gets to hold you. Gambit stares at her as she looks up to him; they get closer to each other almost touching their lips together until Rogue stopped.  
  
'You darn fool Cajun you want to be put in a coma!" She pushed him away trying to get up. "Don't do dis belle, I hate seeing you like dis." He helped her up and walked her to her room.  
  
"Thanks Remy I'm sorry that I aint treating ya better" She raised her hand and put it up to his mouth and kissed it. Her hands lowered to his lips and touch them as he smiled.  
  
"Finally Gambit gets his kiss, Ill see dat beautiful face timorrow" Rogue sat there in her window seal smiling at what just happened  
  
Up above Rogue was Jean staring down at Rogue shaking hear head in disapproval.  
  
"How could see fall in love with the enemy Scott, I thought she hated him?" Jean says walking over to Scott who was sitting on the computer.  
  
"I don't like him either Jean, but I haven't seen Rogue that happy ever and Im no going to say anything about it. Gambit, John, and Piotr are apart of the team now and we will just have to deal with it.  
  
Author Note- Well another ending not to bad of a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be a shocker. Please review and I hoe you enjoyed reading. 


	3. Love is born of faith

A New Start  
  
Authors Note- I so loved all the reviews and you guys are so much help. I hope ya all enjoy this chapter because I sure loved writing this. Lots more romy lovin and some pyro/kitty bonding with a jealous Piotr on the side. PLEASE R/R .  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own X-men ```````````````````````````````` Chapter 3 Love is born of faith-  
  
Smiling big Rogue just wouldn't wake herself up from her dream. Walking in the rain always made her calm, she walked to a park with the rain coming down harder. Her make-up ran down her face as if she was crying. The only thing that could ever touch her on her face or hands was the drops coming from the sky. She walked bare foot on the grass as she kicked up water from the puddles. She closed her eyes and started to spin, with her face lifting towards the sky. Felling dizzy Rogue felt herself fall; warmth around her waist caught her before she hit the ground. Opening her eye to two deep red eyes surprised her. She didn't speak and neither did he, their eyes stared deep into each other. A smile sneaked onto his face as he leaned into to her lips.  
  
"Like Rogue! Wake up!"  
  
Rogue Jumped up so fast she rolled over her bed hitting the floor like a rock. Holding her hip in pain she looked up to a wide-awake and hyper Kitty.  
  
"Gang Kitty did yah have ta scare ma like that"  
  
" Sorry like I couldn't wait to tell you the some of the kids are going on a trip so were going to have the house and pool to ourselves."  
  
"That's cool Kitty ya coulda waited till I woke up ta tell me" She said walking to her closet.  
  
"Well get your suit and lets like head to the pool, I want to get the morning sun" Kitty said giggling."  
  
Rogue rummaged through her drawer looking for her suit, she paused and went back and thought about her dream. A smile appeared on her face remembering the almost kiss. A slight giggle came out of her, but she was totally going out of her character. Going back to her serious self she headed down stairs. Kitty was already in the pool along with John who was splashing her. Reading a book and eyeing Kitty and John was Piotr . Rogue walked over to Piotr to put down her towel. A little nervous about showing some skin in her black string bikini she talks to Piotr first.  
  
"Hey Piotr howya doing?" Rouge said sitting down next to him, still noticing that that he was staring at Kitty.  
  
"I'm doing ok, tired though from reading late I haven't been able to put this book down," He said finally looking down at his book.  
  
"Well ya gonna go in the pool, Ah don't want ya sitting her alone, makes me feel bad."  
  
"Don't worry I'll join you all soon" He said trying to get back into the book.  
  
Rogue finally gets the courage to leave her towel behind and walk to the pool. A whistle comes from the left of her near the house. She turns to see Gambit leaning against the building playing with his cards. Her face turns pink as she smirk and walks into the pool.  
  
"Ya betta not being doin that to me Cajun!" Rogue said now completely in the pool.  
  
"Gambits jus admiring ya beautiful figure chere" he said winking at her.  
  
"Finally Rogue, I was wondering if you were like going to bail out on me" Kitty said swimming past John who was about to sneak up behind her.  
  
"Sorra Kitty I just didn't know what ta bring down here"  
  
Then a scream came from Kitty as John lifted her up and threw her back into the pool. Kitty swam back up laughing and stared to splash him in the face.  
  
"Thanks so much just like what I wanted a mouth full of water"  
  
Rogue got out of the pool to get her tan started on. She past Piotr who was still reading that darn book.  
  
"Ya evea gonna put that book down sugah?" she said lying down on the chair.  
  
Piotr looked up at her and smiled, he then put his book down and headed to the pool. He jumps in and automatically goes over to Kitty and John. The y all start laughing and the splashing began. Rogue laid with her eyes closed starting her tanning session, until a soft finger rubbed against her cheek. Her eyes opened wide as she stared into Gambits red eyes.  
  
"What ya trying at Swamp rat?" She said sitting up.  
  
"Jus tryin ta get his chere to smile for Remy" His smirk grew big as she smiled.  
  
"Ya shouldn't be touchin ma face, ya gonna get more than a smile from me if ya keep it up" He pulled up a chair and sat next to Rogue who was now sitting up.  
  
"So what Remy and Rogue gonna do today?"  
  
"Remy and Rogue now what makes ya think I'm gonna do anything with ya"  
  
"Cause he knows the Rogue has feeling for him" With saying that Rogue left the pool. She had enough sun for one day. Rogue passed the three loud mouths whose were splashing all the water out of the pool. A smile appeared on her face at the thought of a love triangle going on between the three.  
  
Now in her room Rogue put her black tank top on and her pajama bottoms. A sound from her stomach was a sign of hungry; the kitchen was the place to head next. A PB&J was what she had a craving for. Spreading the peanut butter and thinking about the new Kitty love triangle, she had no idea that a certain Cajun was walking right to her. The warmth of his hands wrapped around her hips and his chin placed on the top of her head.  
  
"Looks good chere, ya goin ta make Remy one too?"  
  
Rouge turned around with his hands still on her hips. Now in the middle of the table and Gambit. Her face a light pink, she looked down because she was getting nervous. His gloved finger touched her chin to lift it up.  
  
"Ya flushed chere ya always dis nervous around Remy non?"  
  
"Ah don't feel comfortable with people this close ta my skin, I dont want ta hurt ya Remy" Looking down at his right hand which was still on her waist.  
  
"I got a lil surprise f'ya chere" She watched as he reached into his pocket for a piece of material the he took out.  
  
"Whacha usin that for, making something" she joked  
  
He then moved up closer to her, which made her place he hand on the table to keep balanced. She could feel his hand on her back now, which gave her the shivers when it moved up.  
  
"Ya trying for somthin Cajun that ya shouldn't be tryin at"  
  
" Close ya eye chere, Gambit want to tell ya a secret"  
  
A little nervous, but she trusted him and closed her eyes. She felt the material being placed over her face, then the touch of Gambits lips onto hers. Her eyes automatically opened. But nothing happened he wasn't laying on the ground in pain for her touch. His kiss was so soft and passionate. She wasn't sure on what to do, returning a kiss back was the only thing she thought of. Then the kiss got stronger and his mouth opened more as so did hers. His hands moved down to her hips as he lifted her up onto the table. Rogue was so into the kiss she didn't notice that she had wrapped her legs around his waist. Then a hyper voice came into the room.  
  
"Hey Rogue like guess what-" Kitty paused at the sight of what was going on.  
  
Rogue pushed Gambit off fast and looked in horror at Kitty. Who in the other hand was smiling, she was happy for Rogue. Rogue so embarrassed about the whole situation ran out of the room, leaving Gambit standing alone near Kitty.  
  
"Um like ya want to tell me what just happened her"  
  
Authors Note- Well I certainly enjoyed writing that chapter. So far it's my favorite. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun with the triangle and the kiss between Gambit and Rogue. There will be more romance soon I promise. 


	4. A kiss that’s never tasted is forever an...

Author' note- OK can see that I'm not very good at writing their accents so I'm going to cool them down a bit so you all can understand them better. You are amazing my readers of mine haha. Thank you for your kind words and help! Ok more romy of course in this chapter, but dun dun dun who will kitty choose!!! Major cliffhanger of course but hey it makes you want more enjoy. For all my reviewers from chapter 3 read below.  
  
Rogue77- Thank you for reading my story. I liked both of yours a lot too. Well I know which guy Kitty is going to end up being with. Lol you'll find out!  
  
I'm not an angry gumball-I'm a happy one - I glad your enjoying the love triangle I ave a soft spot for those lol.  
  
AngieX- OMG! HAHA I' SO very glad you love my story and the pairings yay. I'm so happy you like the way I write my romy's.  
  
LuLuDucky- Thank you for your support and for reading my story.  
  
Ishandahalf- Squeal I just love that. Glad you liked all the kissy kissy goodness.  
  
Disclaimer - same as what I said in the other chapters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cahpter-4  
  
A kiss that's never tasted is forever and ever wasted  
  
```````````````````````  
  
Rogue sat in her room staring out the window, feeling horrible for leaving Gambit like that. She just was just so embarrassed when Kitty walked in. Her feelings for Gambit were strong he made her heart skip a beat. His smell of cologne was addicting and she couldn't resist it. Putting her hand up to her face she rubbed the tears away while smearing her make-up. The rain was hitting hard on the deck; her eyes watched each drop that fell. Putting her face against the window to feel the cold as she sat down made her calm down a little. Then a young Kitty walked through the door and started to question.  
  
"Like whoa Rogue I'm just totally happy for you" Kitty said in front of her.  
  
"Kitty I don't want ta talk about it right now" She said looking outside.  
  
"You should hide your feelings Rogue, I know you don't want to hurt him, but like your hurting yourself by hiding it"  
  
Rogue knew she was right and then started to listen. Kitty's face was bright and cheery; she was Rogues best friend and the only one she would talk about this with. "I'm just scared Kitty and I'm just afraid, the first boy ah ever kissed I put in a coma. If that ever happened to Remy ah couldn't live with myself." Kitty put her arm around Rogue, not caring that touching her skin could hurt her.  
  
"Rogue I don't like to hide my feelings, like a total crush on John. But Piotr is so sweet but I juts don't see a connection or feel one. So just talk to Remy don't hide it anymore."  
  
"Kitty have never seen this side of ya, but thanks I think I will go talk ta him." She said getting up.  
  
"Ya same here I think I like better talk to John" she said smiling.  
  
Rogue walks to Remy's door but hesitates to knock. She placed her hand on the door. "Ok Rouge you can do this just talk that's all, she said to herself." The door opened and Gambit stood there in his black boxers and white tank top.  
  
"Hello Chere you ok?" He said leading her in the room.  
  
"Remy I'm sorry for leaving ya there like that, I just-you know"  
  
"Rogue as long as you're in my arms das all that matters to me" He said placing his arms around her  
  
She stared to blush and was getting nervous. Rogue felt safe in his arms and felt comfort.  
  
"But I still like ta call you swamp rat Cajun" She said making herself laugh.  
  
"Dats all right as song as he get a kiss from Rogue" He reached into his pocket pulling out a material and gently placing it on her mouth. Lowering his face their lips finally touched. His hands lowered to her thighs and her hands were placed behind his head. The air was filled with love. But not just in that room.  
  
"Kitty I have waited for you to say you liked me for a long time" John said holding her close to him.  
  
"Like me too, I hope we could well go out tomorrow" Kitty said putting her hands on his face. Kitty closed her eyes as he put his lips onto her. A warm feeling was placed on her lips as his touched hers. "Like whoa that was totally cool," she said under her breath. They started to kiss more and more. Not even noticing that Piotr was standing at the door looking at them both.  
  
Authors Note- I know I know darn cliffhangers, but hey that's what these are all about lol. I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Stay tuned to see what happened between Rogue and Gambit. Then see what Piotr says to John. 


	5. The heart has its reasons

A New Start  
  
Authors Note- Ok I know I haven't written in a long time I'm so sorry. I left you all last at a major cliffhanger what is Piotr going to do yada yada. So I have read all the reviews thanks so much. Read the replies below.  
  
ishandahalf- I sorry wasn't quick like a bunny my bad. Now you will know what Piotr is going to say.  
  
AngieX- I'm sorry it wasn't asap, I got really busy. Yes more romy and kitty and john oh yes! Don't worry about Piotr.  
  
Rogue77- Glad you loved the chapter. Haha hmm kietro I'm not sure lol. I read your story and loved it.  
  
Yumiko- yes I know poor piotr but have no fear!  
  
Irony1- I so happy you like my story and romyness lol.  
  
Aro- I made this chapter longer .. So I get a cookie right lol.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Le Coeur a ses raisons Que la raison ne connait point.  
  
The heart has its reasons, Whereof reason knows nothing. ````````````````  
  
Piotr felt his heart completely jump out of his chest. "How could I have fallen for someone I could never have? He said to himself.  
  
Walking to the kitchen his face pointed to the ground. Reaching the kitchen he sat down and watched every student in the mansion walk back and forth to the fridge. Until the new girl stopped and say him looking upset.  
  
"Hi, are you ok?" she said smiling while sitting next to him.  
  
"I'm just disappointed, I really liked this girl and well I saw her with another guy. I guess had no chance."  
  
"Don't be so glum there are thousands of girls that would go for a cute guy like you" she said a little shocked on what she had said. "Did just call him cute"  
  
"Thanks that actually help um- what's your name?" "I'm Elizabeth or some people call me Psylocke because of my powers. "Well its nice to meet you I'm Piotr"  
  
They smiled at each other. Stared talking about where they were from and their families.  
  
`````````In front of rogues room```````````  
  
"His Eyes where just so mesmerizing and his smile was to die for." Rogue thought to her self as her mouth moved away from his. "Well chere I think that one was better then the first. Maybe next time we could try it without this." He said holding up the material. Rogue gave him an "I don't think so look." "Remy you can think all you want but you know that ain't ever going ta happen with these powers."  
  
Rogue and Gambit walked downstairs to the front room. Where everyone was for some reason. Kitty and John were staring at each other smiling. Elizabeth and Piotr were having another serious conversation. Then the professor walked into the room and everyone went silent.  
  
"I have some serious news my young student. Today on the news there was talk about something called a sentinel, which is to bring down mutants. I'm not sure who created this but all I know is that mutants are its targets, so be cautious. " The Professor then said that we need to head to this warehouse were some have been spotted.  
  
The team reached the warehouse first not seeing anything out of the normal, until kitty ran into something hard.  
  
"Like ahh that totally hurt, Oh whoa" Kitty said while looking straight in front of her was a foot the size of a car. "Over here I found something" But before they reached her she looked up to see two red eye peering down on her.  
  
A shot rang out and flew right past her, making everyone around run to kitty. The sentinel was awake and ready to take down every X- Men that stood in it's way. "Kitty are ya ok over there?" Rogue yelled out to her friend who was still in shock. "Ya like I'm fine but we all wont be for long unless we get out of here!" Kitty said pulling rogue out. "We can't leave Kitty, we have to destroy this thing!" from behind them Storm started a rainstorm which she made the lightning bolts hit the Sentinel. It didn't seem to affect it in ant way. Everyone started firing with what ever they hand, except for rogue. She could hurt a machine by touching it; all she could do was watch her friends fight "I aint not going ta do anything while my friends risk their lives. Rogue said to herself looking around for anything she could use to stop it. Until she felt something crawl around her waist, it was cold and thick. She looked down to see a mental cord squeeze her stomach and lift her off the ground. "Rogue!" Kitty screamed as she watched the sentinel pick her up to face him. Rogue was now face to face with this thing, all she could do was try to wiggle herself out of its strong grip witch she couldn't. "Put me down you big piece of scrap, I aint going nowhere with you!" But it was to late the Sentinel started moving towards the exit passing everyone. Gambit fired as many cards as he could while Logan stabbed at its leg. Nothing was going to stop this thing. All they were doing was banging it up a little while it was taking their friend. A small metal ball fell out from its other had that landed in front of John. Green gas floated around the room making everyone collapse to the floor. Gambit looked up and watched this thing take his girl away; he struggled for one last word before he passed out. "Rogue-". The sentinel took her to this abandon airfield where three other sentinels where standing guard. Rogue looked around in horror not knowing what it was going to do with her. It put her down in front of this office where a man walked out with a smirk. "Don't even think about using you power pretty girl, the sentinels are all over this air field watching you." He said smirking. "What ya want with my, I don't have really any powers that could help ya!" she said giving him the evil eye. "Yes you do I have wanted a mutant with you type of powers for a while which I could control. "What makes you think you can control me pal!" "Look around you that will answer your question, I have an important job for you, your going to start working for me." He smiled more and walked up to her. " A girl with your powers should be feared more than the other, not able to touch another human being. You will understand that they aren't your friends and that I can help you." He showed her to the entrance.  
  
````````````````Xavier Mansion``````````````````  
  
Everyone stood in the main hall talking about what had happened that day and rogue. Gambit and Kitty were sitting on the couch not saying anything looking at the ground. John tried to comfort her but she was too upset to let him. "Kitty what do you think they want with her?" Gambit asked still looking at the floor. "I don't know Remy but were her friend the professor will send all of us to get her here safe.  
  
``````````````````````````````` Authors Note - whoa I know totally different huh sorry I changed the direction on where I was going. Well I will give you a hint it goes like this.Rogue.Mrs. Marvel...Gambit hurt!..Piotr and Elizabeth.Romy?! Well hop you enjoyed this and don't worry it will clear up in the next chapter if your lost ok. 


	6. This thing and you, shall never part

A New Start  
  
Author's note- Ok as many of my readers said the way I wrote the last chapter was confusing, I'm so sorry. I totally agree I was trying something different and didn't like it. Ok well last chapter I made a little twist you all think you know what's going to happen but I will shock you all hahaha. Ok sorry I'm in a total Romy mood so I hope it will make my readers happy. Enjoy please read and review.  
  
Reviews~  
  
DemonRogue13- I so happy your enjoying this story.  
  
Rogue77- I'm glad you like my pairings and Elizabeth ya she's another favorite of mine. You have been a great reader and thanks so much for all your wonderful comments.  
  
Yumiko- I totally agree I know I hated how I wrote my last chapter I hope this is better.  
  
Angie X -I'm happy you like the new plot, thanks for the reminder.  
  
Ishandahalf- Ahh the knight and shining armor you just might be on to something.hehe Well I know you'll enjoy this chapter.  
  
Irony1- Ahh yes it's Mrs. Marvel. But don't worry It might not be what your expecting.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
This thing and you, shall never part  
  
For the gift I give you, is all of my heart  
  
`````` Rogue was surrounded by sentinels, which for one thing gave her the creeps. She thought to her self "how can I help him? What does he need help with"? Rogue looked around trying to see if she could find anything about where she was. But where ever she moved the sentinels eyes where on her.  
  
"There you are Rogue, how is everyone treating you?" The man said sarcastically. He walked over to her and sat her next to him.  
  
"So what do you need me for, I ain't going ta hurt anyone!" She said thinking about Gambit.  
  
"See Rogue I can help you see how good of friends they really are, not everyone is as they seem. Then you can get me the right information for me."  
  
"And how am I ta do that?" as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"You need to get their thoughts, some of them have information I need. Mostly about their mutant power." He said placing down pictures of the mutants he is interested in.  
  
"But when I touch them I hurt them, I just cant do that" The pictures were of many of her friends, Kitty, Piotr, Jean, and REMY.  
  
"They wont even know what hit them, but before you go and do this for me I need you to do something else." He walked over to a door on the other side of the room. Inside was a young blonde woman who seemed asleep, was strapped on a bed.  
  
"What does she got ta do with anything?  
  
"Her powers are out of the ordinary and I need you to take them"  
  
"But why? I have my own powers?" She kept staring at the poor girl.  
  
"With her powers know one will get away from you, you will become very powerful"  
  
"I have no choice do I? You'll hurt my friends if I don't?"  
  
"That is very true, go ahead and meet you we call Mrs. Marvel. I'll give you a little while but then I need you to begin your mission."  
  
Rogue took a deep breath and walked in, she new this day was going to be the longest one of her life.  
  
`````````````````````` Xavier Mansion``````````````````  
  
Gambit sat on the edge of the fountain twirling his finger in the water. " I miss Rogue," he thought to himself. Worried about her and angry that they weren't looking for her.  
  
"Remy you have been outside all night" Storm said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I want to look for her Stormy, this isn't right just sitting here" he said standing up with his arms folded. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at the sky with him.  
  
"We will find her, I promise." Gambits glowing red eyes closed as he thought about her even more.  
  
``````````````````````````````` The airfield```````````````````````  
  
Rogue had to lie down; taking that girl's powers almost took all of her energy. So much angry this woman had and power. She practiced by using her strength by pushing over one of the sentinels, which made her laugh. She was ready and hoping she wouldn't have to use these new powers of hers.  
  
"Are you ready rogue?" the man said walking up to her.  
  
"Yes-yes I am.  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
It was about midnight and Rogue needed to get those who were selected. Fearing that she actually might have to fight them just mad her cry. Her own friends she would have to hurt.  
  
The first one she met was Jean, the all perfect but sweet Jean. "I hope this will be real quick and no one will see me, I don't want them to hate me," she said to herself.  
  
Jean was just getting ready for bed and this was my only change. With her flying ability she could fly to Jean's window. Rogue Opened the window fast but quiet because of her super strength. Jean had no idea she was there, until rogue stepped on a piece of paper.  
  
"Rogue oh my gosh your ok" she said coming toward her.  
  
"Jean ah am sorry I have to do this" Rogue said walking to her.  
  
"Rogue what are you doing, Rogue!" Jean lifted herself up to get out of rouge hands way.  
  
"Jean you don't understand!" Rogue lifted herself up also, surprising Jean.  
  
"How---I don't know what your up to Rogue just let me get the professor"  
  
"NO!" Rogue grabbed Jean and held tight. Jean was amazed on how she was so strong. But it was to late for her to try anything. Rogue placed her on the bed and left the room. "I'm sorry Jean"  
  
Rogue was happy that Piotr was a lot easier to take his powers. Since he was asleep. It was now off to Kitty's room, which Rogue was not looking forward too. Kitty was her best friend.  
  
Kitty as usually was dancing around her room listening to her new CD. Rogue would have to go fast since Kitty would be able to go right threw her. But just as she was going to touch her Gambit walked into the room.  
  
"Rogue!" Gambit said surprised  
  
"Ahh" Kitty screamed when she say the two of them standing there in her room.  
  
"Rogue I'm so happy your ok, what happened?" she said running to her  
  
"No Kitty, I came here for something I'm sorry I didn't want ta do this. I have no choice.  
  
Kitty started to back away towards Remy knowing Rogue was not herself.  
  
"Chere, what's wrong?"  
  
Rogue felt tears run down her face as she started to float up above them.  
  
"How are you able to Like fly?" Kitty said in shock.  
  
"I need ya powers Kitty and yours Remy" she said coming towards them again.  
  
"Rogue, we aren't going to give you anything, what's wrong with you girl? Gambit looked really worried now, as he stood in front of Kitty.  
  
"I don't have a choice!"  
  
Just then Logan walked in." I knew someone else was here". He said looking at rogue.  
  
Rogue didn't need to deal with him; she did the only thing she could do to not hurt him as much. She floated to him and picked him up. "I'm sorry Logan" she threw him against the wall to knock him out.  
  
"Rogue? How- I Don't understand?" Gambit said in shock.  
  
She came back to the ground and stood in front of them, this time tears pouring down her face.  
  
"Remy I don't want to do this" she said walking to him.  
  
"You make the choice Rogue," he said placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
Rogue didn't want to take the powers of the man how she cared about the most. She couldn't, but she had too. They stared into each other's eyes and didn't move.  
  
"Rogue please I can help you, we all can"  
  
"Remy he'll hurt ya"  
  
"No chere we wont let him, I wont let him"  
  
Rogue gave in and collapsed to the ground crying. So tired from using all her energy with her new power. John walked into the room because of all the noise.  
  
"What's going on Kitty?" He said standing next to her and a worried Wolverine.  
  
"Nothing John it's over, Like it's over" she said while she placed her head on his chest and he hugged her.  
  
Standing by the door was a dazed Piotr and Scott who was helping Jean. Then Gambit walked over to Rogue.  
  
"Chere it's all right now, we are here for you." He placed his hands around her small body and pulled her to him. She didn't resist and held him tight, but not too tight just incase.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't want ta hurt anyone. He said I had no choice and he made me take these powers from some girl." Rogue was over tired and just laid there in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and looked up at everyone. They all knew Gambit and Rogue had something, but Logan still gave him the evil look.  
  
"Everyone back to bed" The Professor said. "Scott bring Jean and Piotr down stairs, so I can have a look at them. Gambit when you are ready bring Rogue too."  
  
Gambit looked down at his girl who was now fast asleep, which she hadn't had any for a while now. He picked her up at started for the door. Not noticing two eyes peeking in from the window.  
  
Authors Note- hehe another cliffhanger. Well ok I told you it was going to have a lot of Romyness. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review and stay tuned for the next one. 


	7. Until you have truly loved

New Start  
  
Authors Note- Whoa everyone seemed to like that last chapter. I LOVE all my reviewers. Well sorry it took my so darn long I have been bust with my site. I know you have all be waiting to find out who's those two eyes belonged to, well now you get to find out.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
You will never know true happiness Until you have truly loved.  
  
2 Days Later.  
  
Still trying to get over her headache from the past couple days Rogue stayed in bed late. She hasn't really been up to talking to anyone and is afraid they might be mad at her.  
  
"I just wish that it never happened," she said to herself. She got up to look out her window. Which she say Jean and Scott as usually flirting and laughing with each other. All the other young mutants we playing some game where the probably weren't suppose to use their power. As usual they never stayed with that rule. Gambit was sitting on the steps next to Kitty, who didn't seem to be in a cheerful mood.  
  
----Outside-----  
  
"Gambit why doesn't she want to talk to anyone, like I'm her best friend?" Kitty said playing with a leaf on the ground.  
  
"I don't know Chere, but I need to talk to her too" Gambit said looking up at Rogues window. Where he say her looking out of. Both of their eyes's met, but Rouge only turned away.  
  
Just then the professor came outside followed by Logan and Storm.  
  
"Children I have some important information I need to tell you all" He said seriously. "A new mutant has been seen around town, he's very powerful and doesn't seem to want to be our friend. I need you to be careful around town, he goes by the name Sinister." Everyone just looked at each other not really worried, but curious on what this guy could really do. But the professor didn't say anything more.  
  
-----Back inside-----  
  
Gambit was walking down the hallway heading for his room, just then he say Rogue step out of her room.  
  
"Chere, wait!" he said running to her.  
  
"Remy ah don't want ta talk now ya here" She said pushing him away.  
  
"Please Chere ya cant keep hiding from Remy you know that" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You are such a charmer swamp rat, I have missed that." A smile finally appeared on her face.  
  
"Kitty and I miss you, she been really upset about you not wanting to talk to her."  
  
"I want to Remy, but I just don't think anyone is real comfortable around me right now."  
  
"Everyone misses you, they ask for my Rogue everyday."  
  
"Now when did I become your Rogue Cajun." She said smiling  
  
"You have always been my Rogue, you didn't know that."  
  
"Well you best keep dreaming Cajun cause I aint anyone's girl since I can't touch" Rogue walked over to the stairs. She needed to talk to everyone, especially Kitty. Jean probably hated but Rogue could care less, miss perfect wasn't always that nice to her. The professor has been wanting to talk to her since she got her new powers, he always wanted to help.  
  
"Rogue!" a loud girl voice came from behind her.  
  
"Kitty, hey" Rogue said while they young girl hugged her.  
  
"Like, I have missed you so much, and I wanted to like take you shopping." Kitty smiled at Gambit and dragged Rogue."  
  
"Um Storm me and Rogue are going shopping and I'm like totally going to make her have fun ok." Storm nodded and smiled at the two girls as they left.  
  
---Mall----  
  
"O my gosh Rogue look at all these shoe's you like totally need to help me pick one, then I'm going to treat you to dinner." Rogue pointed to these cute white shoes.  
  
"That's what I was thinking" she hugged Rogue and went to buy them. "I'm so hungry and Rogue like know you love Chinese food, so here we are." The wonderful smell in the air made Rogues face brighten up. They stood in the long line waiting for there turn.  
  
"Like Rogue I totally have to go to the bathroom be back in a jiffy." Rogue was getting tired of waiting and let out a sigh.  
  
"I feel the same way," said a woman's voice behind her. She was about 5' 6' and really skinny, her eyes were a piercing blue they could almost start glowing. What was odd was her hair it was silver or white. But she had such a young face; it reminded Rogue of her self.  
  
"Ya ah hate lines, I can't stand this long"  
  
"Your hair is pretty did you get that done at Cassandra's Salon" she said looking at Rogue white streaks.  
  
"Um no I got it somewhere else can't really remember the name." She had to lie what would she say if Rogue said was a mutant.  
  
"Oh well enjoy you dinner and have a great day" Rogue watched her leave after she got her food. She seemed a little too happy and a little fake.  
  
"So like did they call our number?" Kitty said while putting up her ponytail.  
  
"Um not yet" she said still looking at the lady until she turned the corner.  
  
----A cell phone rings-------  
  
"Its me, she at the mall with another X men"  
  
"Vertigo I want you to follow them don't make a move yet," The other line said.  
  
"I won't you know me" the silver haired lady then sat on the bench and watch the two young girls walk out.  
  
-----Mansion---  
  
"Hey all were back and like have so much clothes," Kitty said as she dropped all the bags on the couch, with Rogues.  
  
"You have to show me everything," Jubilee said running up to them.  
  
"You look better Chere," said the Cajun who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I do fell betta, you betta get you hands off me before I make ya" she said smiling.  
  
"But Remy's just warming up a little Chere you looked cold" he said whispering in her ear. She turned around to face him, his deep red eyes looked straight into hers. A smirk came on his face as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Ah don't think so Cajun" she pushed him away give him an evil eye, he just smiled.  
  
"Your they only girl that's ever pushed me away, but I like that in you. Also because I can make you blush too."  
  
"You trying to charm me again swamp rat?" she said while walking over to the window. She started thinking about that lady at the mall, for some reason she gave her the creeps. A sharp chill ran down her back at the thought of her.  
  
"You alright chere you face went from a smile to a frown?" he put his hand around her covered shoulders.  
  
"Ah don't know this lady ah saw she was just--- ah never mind." The two just kept staring out the window, while in the background kitty and jubilee played with the new clothes.  
  
--------A cell phone rings--------  
  
"Do you see her?" a creepy voice said.  
  
"Ya I have a view she's with some boy. Another X men, he seems to be close to her."  
  
"Then will use him too".  
  
Author's Note- yay another chapter finished. Well I hope you all know who Vertigo is, she works for sinister and can disorient another living being's sense of balance. Pretty cool huh, well please please review and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
